316: Morpholomew
Morpholomew, A.K.A. Experiment 316, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to morph organisms into an exact duplicate of any other, after seeing the target organism or a photo of it for reference; however, the recipient's vocal cords will stay identical. His one true place is at a costume store, morphing people into celebrities. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Stitch pulled Lilo's stuck skateboard from a hay umbrella, and his pod flew into a fountain. His episode features a crossover with characters from American Dragon: Jake Long. Personality Morpholomew is very curious, as seen when he chased a noise which turned out to be a rabbit. He is also one of the few experiments that demands payment, which he considers to be chicken legs. He enjoys chicken legs so much that he can easily go through several buckets of them in only a few minutes. While he is cautious of others at first, he is friendly and trusting, as he immediately befriended Stitch after the latter pursued him and pronounced him his cousin and ally, even shaking hands. He is fairly relaxed and doesn't mind helping people. He also seems to have a sense of humor, as he once changed Gantu into a harmless bunny. Appearance Morpholomew is a small red blob-like experiment with a small body, two arms, two legs, a short tail, a thin mouth and dark eyes. Special Abilities Morpholomew can alter the appearance of any organism into any other organism, even if it is not the same species. To do this, he must see the target organism or a photo of the target at least once before he can change them. He then touches the recipient while briefly changing his own head to that of the target organism and morphs their appearance to that of the target's. The recipient's vocal cords stay identical, however. He can morph his own body instead of others, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He is also seen to be able to speak fluently, though it is unknown if this is because of Hämsterviel transmuting him or if he was always capable of speaking and learned over time. Weaknesses Morpholomew must have the image of the requested form in his head for the transformation to work. ''Stitch! Morpholomew made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where he was modified by Hämsterviel to morph his own body instead of others, and also given a vocabulary. At an unknown time after this, Lilo, now an adult, took a vacation with her daughter, Ani, to an island in Japan where, unbeknownst to them, Stitch resided at the time. Ani met Stitch, who mistook her for a de-aged Lilo, and they played together contentedly. Hämsterviel took advantage of this and sent Gantu to use Morpholomew to take the image of her and distract Stitch long enough to capture him. Morpholomew later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Morpholomew Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png|Morpholomew's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h17m54s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m55s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h47m52s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h48m03s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h48m10s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-12h49m50s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m34s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h18m20s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m50s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m10s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h18m33s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h50m12s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m25s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m53s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h50m36s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m37s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h51m14s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h51m03s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h18m45s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m48s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h18m59s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m59s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m05s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m10s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h19m28s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m18s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h19m07s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m28s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m46s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m04s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m47s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m56s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m02s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m13s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m20s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m31s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m36s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m50s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m58s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m05s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m36s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m56s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m02s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m11s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h56m58s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h59m37s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m03s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m08s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m28s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h00m20s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m37s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m42s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h01m22s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m50s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h01m53s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h51m55s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m10s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m51s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m55s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m58s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m37s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m18s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m27s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h48m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m45s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h55m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m19s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m25s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m32s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h57m25s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m42s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h17m44s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m47s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m09s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m51s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m55s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h17m57s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m30s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h19m06s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m02s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m39s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m48s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m08s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m32s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m28s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m36s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m25s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m13s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m26s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h34m51s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m24s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m38s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m46s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m52s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m02s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m35s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m46s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m04s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h39m42s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m24s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h54m09s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m29s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m35s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m40s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m54s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h53m16s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-09h14m20s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m16s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m57s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m08s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m13s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m33s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m37s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m44s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m50s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m57s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h43m55s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png|Morpholomew with Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Trixie and Fu Dog Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m08s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m40s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m55s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m03s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m20s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m44s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m24s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m35s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m45s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m21s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m44s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m17s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m07s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h28m43s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m25s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m15s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m23s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m46s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m55s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m06s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m14s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m24s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m31s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m37s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m04s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m09s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m15s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m24s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m29s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m35s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m56s229.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m18s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m27s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-10h00m38s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h43m29s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m43s217.png Stitch! Lilo ScreenCapture-19-11-04-05h06m12s575.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-05h07m49s008.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-05h08m54s147.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-05h09m05s697.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h26m16s400.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h27m32s924.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h28m13s402.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h29m38s694.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h31m30s835.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h32m13s702.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h36m48s001.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h37m12s757.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h37m55s461.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h38m21s272.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h38m50s621.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h39m43s762.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h39m55s506.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-04-12h40m25s611.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg Miscellaneous Panes54.jpg Trivia *Morpholomew is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Shrink, and Leroy. *Morpholomew is one of the rare experiments to turn from bad to good the fastest, as once Stitch introduced himself as his cousin, Morpholomew quickly reformed. *Lilo initially planned to name 316 "Changer", but Trixie convinced her that he should have a better name, with Spud being the one to name him "Morpholomew". *It is unclear if Morpholomew can use his shapeshifting ability on himself or not (aside from changing his face when morphing others), although Gantu assumed the former when Jake Long transformed into his dragon form, as he was mistaken for Morpholomew by Gantu. *Morpholomew's pod color is yellow. *Morpholomew is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. *Morpholomew is the only experiment from a crossover episode that appeared in the Stitch! anime. **Additionally, Morpholomew's crocodile form in the anime greatly resembles Tick-Tock from Peter Pan. Category:Experiments Category:Males